The prince and the stable boy
by Dakota S
Summary: Kurt is just a lowly stable boy,tending the horses for the local lord and his family. Intrigue strikes him when he hears of the impending visit of a guest to his employers majestic a home. A prince, and Kurt has decided he will not like him, not one bit.
1. News of a stranger

Darkness, shadows fading slowly a taking the form of blurry objects; morning had arrived once again. Letting out a low grown he extended a hand, groping around in the half light, squinting through semi closed lids as he fumbled for one of the luxurious down filled pillows. Finally, his search was rewarded as he felt his hand grace the smooth edges and he pulled it roughly over his face, blocking out the few rays of sunlight which were beginning to slink through the open windows and dance merrily on his contoured features.

"Good morning" drifted the lilted, Irish tones.

He must be dreaming, who would be in his room this early? Why was he hearing the voice of his servant in his dream? This was beyond a bit strange and he closed his eyes tighter, wrinkling his nose in an attempt to fall back into blissful, uninterrupted slumber.

"Not one for rising, are ya' sir?" that same voice, 'get out of my brain' he thought with an agitation that was rising to anger.

'I'm just trying to sleep, let me sleep' he thought desperately, slipping into a bizarre argument with his own brain, of which he appeared to be losing. But the voice persisted and eventually, with a laborious sigh that tore at his throat, he opened a bleary pair of eyes and allowed them to grow accustomed to the light which was now streaming into the large room, throwing long shadows up the wall as it began its slow arc through the sky.

"There you are, sleepy head. Thought you weren't goin' t'get up now didn't I?"

"Rory?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing in here, I was asleep..."

"'was' being the important word there, as in, past tense. Now, you're friend is due to arrive later today and you are due to take you're due at the stable yard to get your horse and set off to meet him in, ooh...all of about an hour?"

"an hour? Rory, why didn't you wake me sooner?" he retorted, sharpening up as he snapped his eyes wide and glared at his footman.

"I tried, sir"

"oh, it's irrelevant now. I need to get dressed!"

"That would be a good start, sir" he replied with a coy smile. The light tones and seeming banter seemed out of place for the footman and heir of the estate but clearly it was being considered acceptable, or perhaps not as he received the sharp end of a very frosty reply.

"Just leave, I'll dress myself. Surely there's some other duty you can be performing, I don't know...I have to get to the stable yard though" with that, he threw back the muffling down filled duvet and swung his legs over the side, allowing his bare feet to brush lightly over the plush rug that covered the cold, oak floor. He didn't look up again, or say anything else and neither did his servant. In fact, only the dull 'clunk' of the door latch closing gave light to his departure following the mysterious silence of his steps.

Pulling on his clothes roughly he lumbered around the room, crashing chaotically in his still half sleep. With a final blundering tug he pulled on his boots, lacing them up tightly and scrutinizing his reflection briefly in the elegant mirror, straightening his shirt collar and forcefully smoothing his wayward hair, still rumpled from a night time of rolling around in fitful slumber. With one final glance back he ripped the heavy door open with ease, heaving it shut behind him with a loud crash that ricocheted off of the cold stone walls of the long corridor, echoing from the high ceilings. Footsteps seemed to resound as he shuffled hastily, jogging slightly as he pondered how much time had elapsed since Rory's ill-timed awakening. Managing to dodge past any human company managed to save him a few minutes and within a short time he found himself pushing his way through the wide doors and feeling the sunlight bathe his skin and illuminate his clothing. Breaking into a jog he bustled along the shingled drive way, feeling the small stones crunch beneath his hard soles. Passing by the neatly manicured hedges and precisely sewn flowers without a sideways glance, his mind focussed solely on reaching the stable yard on time.

The wooden gate was closed and the stables seemed empty all bar the occasional lethargic snort of a horse contentedly munching the sweet hay that sat so abundantly in their racks. Still air and the saccharine smell of fresh hay and horses hung heavy in the air, intermingling with the crisp spring morning.

"Kurt?" he spoke loudly, his voice cutting the still air like a blade.

"Kurt?" he repeated, louder this time as he peered curiously around the majestic yard scrutinizing each shadowed corner, squinting into the blinding light as he tried to make out the shape of his absent stable boy.

"No need to shout the stables down, the horses are quiet this morning and in no need for you are your raucous tones, braying all over the yard"

"There you are" sighed Finn, walking over slowly toward the appearing figure and squaring his strong shoulders.

"The evidence suggests that, good morning. I trust you're here for your horse" replied Kurt, running a hand over his pristinely positioned hair before straightening the neckerchief that was tied round his neck stylishly. He looked oddly out of place tending the stables, although they too reflected and air of immaculate tidiness and an almost fashionable edge, with his clear skin, perfectly smoothed out hair and a slight pout. But here he was, the stable boy, stood in front of the son of the lord and it was odd to note that it was almost as if they suited each other's roles better. The stable boy, so pristine and seemingly conscious of his dress and appearance, fairly wiry and less believable to be tussling with rogue or flighty horses; and the son of the lord, athletic, handsome, all the things believable of a lords some but somehow seeming as if he would be better equipped to be tending the horses. Still, conclusions and links such as these can be drawn from most things if subject to enough scrutiny.

"Err, yeah...I've got to go and meet a friend who is coming to stay for a while. His name is Blaine, he's descended from royalty, a prince, basically" he spoke simply and to the point as Kurt regarded him impassively through wide eyes under perfectly manicured eyebrows that rose up quizzically at the mention of the name.

"A prince? Mingling with the cream of the social strata, I see. I've prepared Tarquin, he's in the end stable." Kurt was direct and precise, seemingly fitting to everything about him and he reclined lightly against the rough stone walls of a stable as he watched Finn wander slowly toward the end stable, unbolting the door and disappearing inside without further word.

It wasn't long before Kurt felt a warm breath on his ear as a velveteen muzzle moved closer, nuzzling his face gently with a soft snicker.

"Good morning girl" he said quietly, raising a hand and caressing her long face, his hand grazing lightly over the sharp cheekbones that jutted from the elegant face just below the wide doe like eyes. She replied with a soft whinny, attempting to nip his ear and hair playfully, ruffling it with her muzzle before snorting loudly into his ear. Flying pieces of mucus bombarded his ear and the peachy cheeks.

"Brilliant, thanks for that" he retorted absently, smoothing his hair back expertly and extracting a unspoiled handkerchief to deal with the flecks of hack and feed that now spattered his cheeks. The mare replied with a further series of soft neighs and snorts.

"Yes, a prince. Graced with royalty soon, dear" he continued to speak, embracing a monologue of which the mare seemed interested in. Pricking her ears she flicked them occasionally, nosing his pocket in the hope that he would produce a titbit of some kind in reward for her troubles, but he was distracted by the reappearance of Finn from the end stable. Emerging from the shadows he held the pieces of leather in his hand loosely, followed closely by a powerful white horse whose muscles clung to the lean frame, rippling ever so as its hooves clicked sharply on the hard cobbles. Neck arched its expression was serious and it surveyed the yard with an air of powerful arrogance.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'll be back around sun down, I'm meeting him at the far side of the forest just short of the river and I shall accompany him back from there"

"I'm trusting you planned to be out all day and bought food" Kurt asked plainly.

"Oh, right...no" replied Finn with a bemused expression overtaking him.

"I didn't think..."

"I thought as much, here, I packed two" said Kurt smoothly, reaching into his satchel that was slung against a nearby wall, and producing a smaller bag containing a thick slice of bread and various fruits, vegetables, some cured meat, cheese and some water.

"Made the bread myself and everything" he continued with a half smile, looking up from his bent over position and blinking slowly as he straightened up.

"Adverse to the baker?" suggested Finn, again with a confused look spreading across his handsome features.

"No. I'm just able to cook without it looking and tasting like vomit. Something which I theorize you may be unable to achieve, judging by your response." The cool response was delivered with warm tones and Finn looked awkward before breaking into a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I am joking. Although no doubt I am correct. Now go, don't want to keep your prince waiting!" he said with a wink, full aware of what he was inferring and enjoying the slow spread of crimson that was curdling Finn's cheeks.

"M-my prince? He is his own person, and I don't know how you could suggest such a thing. Oh dear...I mean, really!"

"Stop, just stop. Bad Kurt, bad, bad Kurt...I get it. Now go, or you'll be late" he watched him with raised brows as he regained control of his slurring, rapid fire words and turned away with his large horse striding powerfully in his wake.

"Bye, Kurt" he said simply, swinging a foot into the stirrup and clambering onto the back of the large horse, eager to move on and by now pawing the cobbles with a scraping noise that grated upon the ears.

"Safe journey, Finn" he replied, already turning and walking away as Finn urged his horse onwards, setting off to the west to meet the prince who would be a welcome visitor in the sleepy country village and a fitting guest for the stately manor home. As his horse picked up a rhythmic trot his figure shrank rapidly and Kurt reassumed his repose against one of the walls, allowing his posture to slouch and his mind to wander, wondering just what this visitor would be like. He would probably be arrogant. A pompous, spoilt boy with a high opinion of himself because he was born into a title which he no doubt did not deserve. Fully clad in beautiful clothes, fabrics that he, as a stable boy, could only hope to own and would he appreciate them? No. Yes, he was fairly certain, he was not going to like the arrogant intruder one little bit.


	2. Fall into me

A/N: Super short chapter that isn't really long enough to call a chapter, really...but it works best on its own and I will be updating with a full length chapter...TONIGHT! P.s, if you read this story, please review it! It really makes my day and if everyone who read it, reviewed it...wow, I'd be one happy female! Thanks so much for reading and stopping by.

The journey was going to be a long one he thought to himself absently and with long journeys came a wandering mind, this one was no different. Lady Quinn, that was what was occupying his mind this morning. She was beautiful, no doubt, with that curtain of golden hair falling elegantly behind her and cascading over her shoulders with a delicate ease. But alas, she was no longer pure...far from it. Fell from grace was lady Quinn Fabray, and yet he pined for her and her fleeting smile; longed for the swing of her hips, that arrogant air. Of course, there we more suitable partners for him, Lady Rachel, perhaps...but he was undecided. What he really longed for was a long and meaningful chat with his best friend, Sam, but he had disappeared after his parents farm had encountered problems, suffering crop failures and losing stock, as a result he had gone from the area so it seemed, moved toward the busier towns in hope of finding work. Finn missed him, he missed the sporting games they would play, missed riding with him and above all...missed discussing ladies candidly like he couldn't with anyone else.

His mind occupied with thoughts of ladies, lost friends and other pointless drabbles of information he failed to be aware of the quails that were lurking just ahead in the thick, dark hedgerow. Too late, with a raucous, ethereal series of squawks they erupted from the thicket, flying in all directions with a frenzied beating of wings that spooked his horse. Taking flight it reared high, waving its forelegs dangerously, catching Finn off guard and sending him crashing to the ground.

Still in the grips of a night time of bitter frost, the ground was like iron and he winced only briefly as his jaw plunged hard into the earth. Blurry, shadows, all was becoming dance as he struggled to open his eyes and focus them but he couldn't. Giving up, he lay still, trying to summon strength enough to rise, wincing as each breath served like a short, sharp stab to the ribs. His horse was nowhere to be seen having ran swiftly from the birds, his presence now merely the ever decreasing noise of thundering hoof beats on unyielding, cold ground.

'ergh' he groaned, raising a shaking hand to his head and pressing down lightly. Wincing, he tried to focus on his hand, there was red and the image swam before his eyes and he felt himself slipping from consciousness. He was dazed and unsure whether the concussion from creating all of the shadows that danced sinisterly when he tried to open his eyes beyond puffy slits, but one of them was growing...approaching closer, and closer...there it was, baring down upon him.

"Hello, Finn" it hissed.


	3. Everything he expected, and more

A/N : Okay, a full chapter as promised! Huzzah! So, yeah...there you go. Kurt meets Blaine for the first time and Brittany is gravely troubled by a serious problem she has encountered in the woods, and more importantly...will it grant her wishes? Hope you enjoy, and please review if you read! It makes me smile, etc etc.

"What on earth is that" muttered Kurt under his breath, squinting into the morning sun. His gloved hands grasped a broom handle firmly and he reclined his wiry frame against it, resting his chin on the top with a puzzled expression. The noise became unmistakable as the blinding figure moved closer. It was reflecting the light from a snowy white pelt, the result was dazzling, and it was moving fast. Thundering toward the closed wooden gate, head high and eyes rolling. Sweat lathered its body flying off in flecks that speckled the green pasture it was pounding over. Realising the situation Kurt sprang into action, running toward the gate and ripping it open so violently that it shook warningly on its hinges.

"Woah, boy...woah" he shouted, plunging forward and waving his arms in an attempt to halt the rampaging horse. It wasn't slowing, pounding forward with a demonic rolling in the dark eyes. It wasn't looking, wasn't changing course, absorbed in its own bolting fear. Giving in to its instincts it was fleeing, running as fast as its legs would take it. Long powerful strides as he galloped blindly heading straight for Kurt.

Kurt was frozen, he had ceased waving his arms and stood transfixed. Arms raise, he just watched silently, mouth slight agape. Snapping back to reality he shouted again, firmer this time.

"Woah, boy!"

The dark eyes widened and it tried to pull up fast, hind legs bunching under itself as it dug into the ground. Skidding, the horse was still moving and Kurt was not. Finally, it ground to a halt. Eyes wide, lathered in sweat, snorting and with flanks that heaved with each rattling breath. Inches from each other they looked into each others eyes, the fear was apparent and the strong arrogant horse was no more than a shivering wreck.

"What happened to you?" mumbled Kurt, raising a hand and dragging it lightly down the handsome face. Grasping the dangling reins he placed a hand gently on the thick, strong neck, wrinkling his nose slightly as he pulled his hand away, covered in frothy white sweat from the saturated pelt. The stallion gave only a laboured snort in response. Then it occurred to him, as he looked steadily into the rolling, fear filled eyes, this was Finn's horse.

"You were with Finn" he said, bright eyes wide as the shapely lips remained ever so parted. Horrified, his mind was racing and images of Finn laying injured or worse began to fill his mind.

"You're being ridiculous" he muttered, trying to reassure himself as he tugged lightly on the pieces of leather that he grasped tightly in his now sweating palms.

"Move now" the voice was soft and he cooed lightly, coaxed the stallion that tottered shakily in his

wake. Wandering back into the yard was a slow affair as the stallions muscles seemed to have gone rigid as he walked with effort, stiff legged, his jaws severe as he ground his teeth loudly, champing at his bit and foaming at the mouth still. Back in the seclusion of the orderly stable yard he lead the horse, now quiet and docile, into his stable. Removing his saddle and slipping his bridle off slowly Kurt patted his neck quietly, smoothing hid hand down the firm muscles and feeling the crispness of the drying sweat.

"I'll get you a rug" he whispered, tugging the stallion's mane gently as it whinnied delicately. His mind was racing now, what if he was injured? Why was the horse so spooked? What could have possibly caused that sort of reaction in his horse? The barrage of questions was ceaseless, his mind was screaming at him but the horse needed tending, then he would work out what he had to do. Groping in the dull light of the tack and feed room he felt his fingers glide over the quilted material. Pulling it roughly from its folded position Kurt slung it over his shoulder, hurrying back into the yard as it dragged slightly behind him. Sliding back the bolt with a dull thud Kurt threw back the door, striding in with the horse who's breathing had subsided to a more regular rhythm. With delicate care he unfolded the rug lightly over the powerful loins, pulling it forward and fastening over the broad chest.

"You'll be okay, boy. Now, I have to go" placing his hands under the sleek chin he pulled his face close to the stallions and whispered quietly.

"Please, let him be okay"

Eyes no more than slits, he looked at the stallion with a quiet thoughtfulness that seemed to be spreading through him, but not for long.

"I'll take Jade and find him, and you shall rest here" it was almost as if the horse understood each quietly spoken word as he left the stable without further comment, leaving the horse beginning to tug wisps of hay from the thick iron bars of its manger.

"Kurt!" the shrill voice was unmistakable, dizzy and cheerful, under any normal circumstance this would not be a problem, but now...really?

"Brittany..." he replied dully, not an ounce of enthusiasm in the worried voice. Any intonation was wasted on Brittany, however and she danced over happily, carrying a suspicious looking sack in her arms which, if Kurt wasn't very much mistaken, appeared to be moving.

"I'm so glad I found you!" she chimed happily, her eyes wide as she beamed at him with a radiance that shone almost comparatively to the morning sun.

"I'm fairly busy, Brittany. What do you want?" replied Kurt, trying his best to sound welcoming but not being able to mask entirely the rushed, unconcerned tones.

"Well, I found this in the forest...I was walking through there you see, it's so pretty in the morning! You can see bunnies, and badgers, and foxes and sparrows...and..."

"Brittany" interjected Kurt, widening his eyes and intimating toward the moving sack in her arms.

"Oh, right...sorry" she finished awkwardly, looking slightly down but smiling again as she looked at the mysterious object in her arms. Kurt was still bustling around her, ferrying saddles and bridles around while keeping half an ear on the nonsensical ramblings.

"Well, yes...I found this baby unicorn and well...I think its horn has fallen off" the fairy light voice was dreamy and she watched him with cheerfully bright eyes, placing the sack on the floor and allowing the long legged creature to scramble into the light.

""What?" said Kurt sharply, turning quickly and fixing an astonished glare on the creature that was now scrambling to stand, thin legs shaking as the tiny hooves scraped on the cobbled ground. It was a soft russet colour, sandy spots speckling the tiny rump. Tiny tail flicking rapidly, the heavily lashed eyes blinked slowly as it wrinkled a tiny nose indignantly.

"Brittany..."

"Ya-huh?"

"That's a fawn..."

"Well, I don't know its name. The important thing is, I think it's horn has fallen off. Can't you help it?"

"No, Brittany...it's a baby deer"

"Oh my gosh! How cute!"

Kurt sighed; slapping a gloved hand to his face and dragging it downwards, feeling it tug on his lower lids and cheeks.

"Look, I have to go, sorry Brittany" he continued, trying to regain a matter of fact manner as he unbolted the stable he had been hovering in front of for a while now, flickering a shocked gaze between Brittany and the fawn.

"What should I do with the baby unicorn?"

"Brittany, it's not a unicorn...they don't...I mean, yeah...they don't...Just take it back to where you found it and its mother will come back, I'm sure. Its horn might even grow back!" he finished with a humouring note as he guessed that this may be the only way to quickly navigate his way from the yard.

"Really?" she chirruped, squeaking with joy as she bore down upon the spindly creature, scooping it up into her arms and nuzzling it as it did its best to squirm, bleating shrilly.

"Yeah, sure" replied Kurt half heartedly, leading a pretty buckskin mare from the stable and swinging his foot up into the stirrup, swinging into the saddle elegantly and sitting with an erect poise.

"Oh, excellent! Because I was thinking that maybe, if I looked after it and it grew up with me...It would grant me some wishes because, you know...unicorns are magic and stuff" the stifling torrent of melodic tones was ceaseless and he had to get away.

"Look, Brittany, I'm really sorry...I'm sure it will grant you wishes, but I really need to go" and with that he urged the mare into a brisk trot, rolling his eyes slightly as he frowned slightly, consumed with worry. Under normal circumstances he would have found her whimsical dizziness amusing but for all he knew, Finn could be dead, and what of that prince he was meant to be showing the way too? Not that he cared, as far as he was concerned it might as well have been him that spooked the horse. Princes often seemed to think they were gifted with everything, some sort of gift to humanity and creatures alike and he was almost certain that this one would be no different. Digging his heels into the mares sides he pushed her forward, balancing in the stirrups as she extended her pace, stretching her limbs with each stride as she galloped, tearing up the thawing ground. He didn't even know where he would be, but he had been going near the forest and the river so he would check there first. So consumed was he with his thoughts and the feel of the piercing wind against his smooth skin, that he failed to notice the horse and rider drawing up alongside him and more so the branch of the rapidly approaching tree.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Hudson manor?" bawled the stranger from his horse that was now mere feet from Kurt's own, pushing itself hard and matching the speeding mare stride for stride. Whipping his head around Kurt looked into the face of the stranger, pulling hard on his reins as he was confronted by the dancing brown eyes and black hair that was ruffled by the streaming wind. Slowing to a steady trot the mare neighed indignantly after the cold metal being pulled tight to the corners of her dainty mouth. The stranger slowed his horse too, watching Kurt expectantly who had lost all composure and stood with pouted lips agape in what was rapidly becoming a familiar expression this morning.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Hudson manor" he repeated, raising a thick, well shaped pair of eyebrows quizzically.

"It's back the way I came" mustered Kurt, struggling to find words and still unaware of the impending branch.

"Yeah, I was meant to be meeting Finn but he hasn't shown up so I've been following the edge of the forest and hoping...not great at navigating, clearly"

"I'm just off to look for Fi-"

SMACK.

Almost like a poor attempt at a slap stick comedy the branch collided hard with Kurt's nose, sweeping him off of his horse and causing his to land in an undignified heap on the floor, mud spattering his pristine breeches. Colour flooded his cheeks as he clasped his face, pawing at his nose which was bleeding copiously over the sandy coloured gloves.

"There was a tree..." said the stranger lamely, smiling impishly and trying to joke about the situation. Kurt, however, did not seemed to be amused in the slightest.

"Really? What gave it away, the fact that it just hit me in the face?" the reply was glacial, cutting like a breeze amidst a blizzard.

"Well, it was a clue..." replied the dark eyed stranger awkwardly, unsure whether he should pursue the joke.

"Of course it was a clue, you simpleton" Kurt was scrambling to his feet now, holding his bleeding nose and trying to smooth out his mud splattered trousers.

"What did you say you were looking for again?" he continued, agitated and in pain he was torn between his own injuries, of which his nose was beginning to throb uncomfortably.

"Hudson manor, I was meant to be meeting Finn. He's expecting me" he replied courteously, manners and etiquette oozing from his well spoken manner and confident demeanour.

"So, you're the prince then?" replied Kurt with less respect than was probably due, after all he was addressing royalty. But at this moment in time, when this fool had caused him to be stood here with muddy clothes and a bloody nose, he just didn't deserve it. He had clearly been right about this boy.

"Well, yes...but, Finn's friend"

"Mmm, well...for all we know Finn could be laid out dead, so if you'll excuse me...I have to go"

"Dead? What are you talking about?" his voice cracked slightly with the worried tones, almost hysteria breaching them roughly.

"His horse turned up at the yard without him, lathered in sweat and completely spooked. So I'm going out to find him, well...I was" replied Kurt, offering explanation with what could even be considered a slight thaw in the arctic voice.

"I'll come too! I'm good at finding things." Continued the prince cheerfully, offering his assistance with a friendly and well meaning demeanour.

Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly, and he poked his nose delicately, wincing slightly.

"Of course you are..." he replied coolly, sighing slightly. He was going to be everything he expected and more.

They continued in silence for a short while until the prince spoke again,

"I forgot to ask your name?"

"Kurt, yours?"

"Blaine, prince Blaine" he said with a coy smile which Kurt dutifully ignored.

'perfect' thought Kurt, hiding a grimace and an inward sigh.

everything he expected and more...


End file.
